


The Secret of Happiness

by PizzaHorse



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: I've discovered the secret of happiness is learning how to glideI've discovered the secret of happiness is just enjoy the rideDon't let the journey be tainted by prideAnd I've discovered the secret of happiness is not to mourn the pastI've discovered the secret of happiness is not to run too fastYou can still beat them by coming in last'cause the secretThe secret of happiness isI've discovered the secret of happiness is not to be afraidI've discovered the secret of happiness is all illusions fadeDon't fear the future you'll just be delayed'cause the secretThe secret of happiness is living in the nowLiving in the time it takes to blinkI thinkIs howWe're meant to be livingI've discovered the secret of happiness is following my willI've discovered the secret of happiness is though we can run that hillHappiness comes when we learn to be stillAnd the secretThe secret of happiness isThe secret of happiness is clearThe secret of happiness is nearThe secret of happiness is here
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luneings on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luneings+on+Twitter).



> Commission for https://twitter.com/luneings.

The last several weeks had been a whirlwind. Fighting a monster here, saving a maiden there, getting into a bar brawl elsewhere. Time and date had little meaning; Cassandra had a pocket calendar when she started out, but she'd so often forgotten to mark it that it was essentially useless. The letters from Rapunzel were frequently dated, so they at least gave her an _idea_ of how long she'd been gone.

Traveling by herself was different than traveling with companions. The journey of the black rocks had taken months in itself, and led her and the others to places they had never seen nor heard of. But her current quest had no foreseeable end, no tangible goal, no deadline. She was able to choose her own path; move at her own pace (provided Fidella didn't need a rest). She could sleep under the stars or find an inn somewhere. There were no rules, no king, no Crowley, no father, no princess.

Well, maybe having that last one along would have been a good thing.

Cassandra had intended to stay on the road for months, or more than likely, years. Her travels would take her far and wide, as she immersed herself in other cultures and ways of life, until Corona was but a distant memory that she occasionally happened to wander past on her pilgrimage.

And, since she hadn't planned on returning any time soon, she resolved to once and for all spill her guts to Rapunzel. Just spit out her feelings in a moment of what she couldn't decide was stupidity or bravery, and then skip town knowing she'd gotten everything off her chest and never had to ruminate on the disappointment of inevitable rejection again.

Except…

Except instead of a one-sided confession like she had expected, there ended up being a mutual one. Where Cassandra had anticipated a polite but firm denial, Rapunzel gleefully announced that she felt the same way.

Which was… huh.

Cassandra was still processing their talk when she left. Not only that, but Rapunzel had _asked_ to _kiss_ her. She had dazedly obliged, still in disbelief that the princess actually returned her feelings. Understandably, it had taken a while for her to fully grasp what that meant.

Rapunzel had explained it as best she could. She and Eugene were still very much a "thing", but Cassandra was welcome to become a piece of it. Not as some kind of part time lover or temporary replacement for him, but as an equal. Even she didn't sound completely sure about how it would work out, but she was at least willing to give it a try. To give Cassandra as much or as little as she wanted out of a relationship with her, and to some extent, with Eugene. If she wanted that.

Which, at the time, Cassandra hadn't been sure of at all. It was one thing to dream about being with Rapunzel when she knew it would never happen. It was another thing entirely to actually be given the chance to pursue that dream.

Also, she'd never really thought about being part of a trio. She'd barely thought about being a duo, if she was being honest. Very few women had caught her eye over the years, and none so much as Princess Rapunzel. It was just her luck that she was already attached, so she didn't even have to consider pursuing a relationship or a future with her.

But that had all changed now. Staying away from Rapunzel felt so much more difficult than Cassandra thought it would. And since she was no longer in service to the royal family, she started to feel that Corona could actually make a good home. She'd had the chance to get away and clear her head, and it gave her a new perspective on her old kingdom. If she treated it like any other city she'd encountered, it was all pretty much the same. Except in Corona she had friends and family and less of an opportunity for a fresh start. But was a totally fresh start with a bunch of strangers really what she wanted? Or did she want to go home, to where her princess was waiting? To a place where she'd always be welcome with open arms.

The answer to that question brought her to the gates of Corona, unannounced, a few weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra knew she could have sent Owl on ahead, but she wasn't sure of her exact arrival date, or of any delays she might encounter. Plus, she didn't want Rapunzel to rearrange her schedule for her sake, if she had any important upcoming meetings or visits. She didn't need Rapunzel going to such lengths for her, even though she knew she'd be happy to. Anyway, the princess was a fan of surprises, so her unexpected appearance would work in her favor either way.

Upon arriving at the castle, she inquired of the staff (many of whom were excited to see her as well) as to where she could find Rapunzel. She was directed to the gardens, but was informed that she was in the company of her husband.

Owl had brought her a wedding invitation during her travels, but the letter included with it indicated that it was more of a formality (so she wouldn't feel forgotten), and less of an obligation.

She'd considered returning for the occasion, but poor weather set her back and she took it as a sign that it wasn't meant to be. Still, the thought of going back to Corona had wormed its way into her mind, and she found herself longing for the place she had called home for so long. Or perhaps, more so, she was missing the person with whom she felt most at home _with_.

Cassandra knew that if Rapunzel was with Eugene that she should give the newlyweds some space. But she just couldn't wait to see that bright and smiling face any longer. She'd check on them briefly, then go and unpack her things and try to meet up with Rapunzel later, when she wasn't busy. That was the plan, anyway.

She heard their voices before she saw them. Fidella and Owl were in tow, as Cassandra hadn't even stopped by the stables yet. She peeked over the bushes, catching sight of the two as they talked and laughed lightheartedly.

She watched as Eugene deftly tossed grapes towards Rapunzel's mouth. Pascal was perched in his usual place on Rapunzel's shoulder, and seemed to be playing goalie in this game of grape-hockey- or whatever it could be called. He easily captured the fruit with his tongue before it reached its mark. Rapunzel giggled at his antics, gently scratching his head with her finger as he chirped back.

Cassandra smiled when she heard Rapunzel's laugh. It was easy to forget how much she missed the sound. How much she missed seeing her happy. The routine-ness of meeting her first thing in the morning when she'd been her handmaiden. Being on the road was great in its own way, but it was always missing the sense of normalcy that she had always had. The familiarity and structure of her average day.

Fidella snorted behind her, and Cassandra placed a hand on her snout as she ducked out of sight.

"I _will_ talk to her."

The horse chuffed.

"Clearly right now is not a good time. I'm not going to interrupt their _date_."

She stomped a hoof and snorted again.

"Sure, Eugene probably wants to see me too, but not when he and Rapunzel are trying to have a moment alone," she turned to watch them again.

Rapunzel looked so happy. Even with their mutual confession prior to her departure from Corona, Cassandra still had her doubts about pursuing a long-term relationship with the princess. She had thought about their talk, and their kiss, for hours on end while she was journeying. She'd been in love with her for so long, but now that she had the opportunity to act upon those feelings, she found herself wondering if it was a good idea after all.

Fidella, tired of her dilly-dallying, swung her nose into her back, sending Cassandra sprawling forward. She tumbled through the bushes with a surprised cry, enough to draw the attention of the picnickers. She shot Fidella an indignant look, before Rapunzel's voice drew her attention back to the couple.

"CASS!"

She started to rise from her undignified position, before she felt slender arms wrap around her and hoist her up. Just the feeling of those arms around her made her realize how much she had really missed this place. On the road, she never really thought about how nice _touch_ felt. How much she really needed the feeling of another person close to her. She returned the embrace, because having those arms around her told her that yes, this was a good idea. She'd decided.

Just as she was beginning to think the hug had lasted long enough, she felt Rapunzel grip tighter around her. They had an audience, which made Cassandra shy as far as showing physical affection went. But this was a special occasion, she supposed, so maybe she could push aside her self-consciousness a little, for Rapunzel's sake.

She felt the shudder before she heard the sob, as Rapunzel's breath hitched in her throat.

"Raps, you okay?"

"Mhmm," she sniffled, nodding against her shoulder.

She looked up at Eugene, waving a greeting when she saw him smiling.

"Hey Cass," he waved back, keeping his distance and giving the two needed space.

Cassandra moved one hand up and down Rapunzel's back, trying to comfort her. She was regretting not changing out of her travel outfit first; she probably smelled and she had no idea the state her hair was in. Other's opinion on her appearance usually mattered very little, but she would have liked to be somewhat presentable for her homecoming. Oh well.

Rapunzel pulled back, a hand on either of Cassandra's arms as she studied her up and down. She took a deep, calming breath, doing her best to compose herself before she spoke.

"I didn't know you'd be back so soon! If you'd told me you were coming we could have postponed the wedding or-"

"Raps, it's okay. Big parties aren't really my thing, anyway. The whole kingdom was probably there and I'm sure there are still a few people who aren't too fond of me. I would have loved to be there to support you and see you in your gown and everything, but, honestly I wasn't even sure if I was coming back when I got the invite."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I missed _you_ , Raps," she was acutely aware of Eugene and the animals watching her and eavesdropping on their conversation, and tried to stomp down the feeling of embarrassment from showing the slightest vulnerability around them.

"I missed you too," fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Cassandra lifted her hands to wipe either side of Rapunzel's face. She pressed her forehead against the other woman's, whispering reassurances. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

She started to wonder when she'd gotten so tender and… comforting. Maybe it was just that now, she wasn't afraid of being disingenuous, of pretending to care out of obligation of being a servant to the royals. Some part of her had always cared for Rapunzel, from the moment they met, but the razor thin line between friendship and responsibility meant that her already confusing feelings towards the princess were always agonizingly unclear.

Now, her decisions were her own, and anything she said or did could only come from her heart. Perhaps it was this knowledge, that she could be unabashed in expressing herself, that allowed her to let down some of her defenses and show her sensitive side- even around people like Eugene.

Rapunzel took Cassandra's hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. She bent forward, catching her in a kiss. Cassandra returned it eagerly, having anticipated their reunion more than she dared to think about. Any lingering doubts about pursuing a relationship washed away, as she felt the authenticity and passion evident behind the gesture.

"Welcome home, Cass."

"Thanks, Raps."

"Let's go inside!" Rapunzel rose to her feet, pulling Cassandra with her. "I have so much to tell you about all that's been happening in Corona."

"Pretty sure I'm up to date. I did get all of your letters."

"Yes, but for every letter I sent there are a dozen more I couldn't send. Owl can only carry one at a time and it was _very_ difficult to condense everything I had to say. Plus, I've got 6 months of journal paintings to show you! Oh-" she turned back around suddenly, nearly forgetting she was leaving Eugene and Pascal behind. "-I should probably help clean up first."

Eugene grinned amusedly. "Don't worry Sunshine, I've got it. And I'll be sure someone tends to Fidella, too. You two have fun."

"You are the best!" Rapunzel ran over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she returned to Cassandra, wrapping two arms around one of hers, with a hold that told her she wasn't going anywhere without her anytime soon. "And you are _also_ the best," she smiled up at her, leading her towards the castle.

"Come on, Raps, I at least need a shower before we do anything."

"There'll be time for that later! I want to hear about where you've been and what exciting things you've seen."

"But-"

"You better listen to the boss," Eugene piped up, still within earshot.

The pair paused and turned towards him.

"The boss, huh?" Cassandra smirked. "So you're admitting _she_ wears the pants in your relationship?"

"She does, and I'm not ashamed to say so. And you'd better get used to it, because she's going to do the same in yours."

"Oh really?" she sounded smug, so caught up in matching wits with Eugene that she momentarily forgot they hadn't actually set the relationship in stone or put a label on anything.

"Yes, _really_ ," he sounded almost bored, lazily leaning back on his elbows, feeling quite confident that he was right.

"Yes, really," Rapunzel echoed, placing one hand on Cassandra's back to urge her forward, the other still twirled around her arm.

Cassandra allowed herself to be guided with barely a thought, and it wasn't until they were back in Rapunzel's room flipping through her journal that she realized she really had been persuaded to go along with Rapunzel's itinerary. She wasn't mad about it; quite the contrary, she was just happy to be in her company again. She was perturbed by one thing, however. It appeared that Eugene might've been right.

_Damnit, Eugene._


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Rapunzel's room creaked as it opened, making Cassandra flinched at the sound. Clearly someone had been slacking off on castle maintenance. Did she have to do everything herself? She had half a mind to get the materials needed to fix the door and get to work. But when she looked away from the offending hinge, she glimpsed Rapunzel, sprawled out on her bed and lying on her stomach as she doodled in her journal. At least she had been, but now she was looking up and smiling widely at Cassandra.

"Hey," the door _clicked_ as she shut it behind her. She sheepishly lingered on the other side of the room, back pressed against the wood. Even after all this time, there were moments when she felt bashful when faced with the notion of being able to touch, to kiss, to be intimate with Rapunzel.

"Hi Cass!" Rapunzel gleefully exclaimed, practically sliding off the bed. She deposited the journal on a nearby desk to dry, then skipped over to meet Cassandra halfway from the door. She threw her arms around her neck, pulling Cassandra down into a kiss. Even after 3 months, Cassandra still got a thrill out of coming home and knowing Rapunzel would be waiting for her.

She glanced at the bed, noting that it was now completely empty.

"Let me guess. Eugene's procuring a late night snack?"

"Actually, he left this afternoon. You're always gone so early; I didn't have a chance to tell you. He went camping with Lance and the girls. So it's just us tonight."

"Oh that's- that's nice," she attempted to quell the wave of excitement that washed over her, as she felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest.

Nights alone with Rapunzel were rare; far less than she preferred. But she was hesitant to request it when Eugene was around. He still had his own room (as did she), but he was just as much a part of this as she was. And he was there first, which also made her question whether she had the right to even ask that of him. She'd never done the long-term relationship thing with one person, let alone trying to juggle the dynamics of sharing someone.

"Just 'nice'? I thought you'd be excited," she smiled, but Cassandra could see the twinge of disappointment behind her eyes.

"I am. It's just not that big of a deal," she tried to end the conversation by moving in for another kiss. If Eugene wasn't here, she wanted to make the most of the evening.

But Rapunzel put a finger to her lips, stopping her. "Isn't it?"

Cassandra stared down at her, perceiving her pleading expression that was begging for her to tell the truth. Sometimes it was still hard to be candidly honest. Rapunzel had gotten better at reading her when she was hiding something, and in the same vein, she was working on being better at opening up. She sighed in defeat. She couldn't lie to that face.

" _Of course_ it is, Raps. I just don't want you to feel bad for spending time with Eugene, too. Or the both of us together. Sometimes I wish I could have you all to myself more often, but it feels _selfish_. I know you've got a lot on your plate without me complaining that I'm not getting enough one-on-one time."

"If it's upsetting you, we should try to fix it."

"Look, I know you're busy with royal duties and you need time with Eugene and your parents and all of your other friends. I already can't comprehend how you have time for everyone, much less imagine you being able to squeeze in more time for _me_. I just need to adjust to you sharing your personal time with another person."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra, resting her head against her chest. "But are you happy now? Will you ever be happy with the way things are?"

"I hope so."

"You don't sound very sure."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Raps. You shouldn't have to go out of your way for me."

She pulled back, her face screwing up in confusion. "Why not? If we're going to make this work for the foreseeable future, it's important to make sure everyone's needs are being met. And it's important to be honest when they're not."

"Yeah, but I feel bad making _you_ feel bad."

"Cass-" she took her by the hands, gently leading her to sit on the bed, "-I know talking about how you feel is… a _challenge_. But not talking about things is part of what caused a rift with us before," Rapunzel cupped her cheek in her hand. "I'm here to listen, whenever you need. Please know that I will always try to make time for you when you need it. Alright?"

Cassandra leaned into the touch, feeling Rapunzel's soft skin against her own. She groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "But it's haarrrrddddd," she whined, rubbing her face with her hands.

Rapunzel laid down next to her, moving one of her hands so she could kiss her cheek. "I know, sweetheart. But it'll get easier the more you practice."

"And you won't get mad, even if you don't like what I say?"

"Of course not! I love you, Cass. I loved you even when… even when things got a little crazy between us. If _that_ didn't end our relationship, I'm not sure there's anything that could."

"Yeah, that was pretty wild, huh?" Cassandra stretched out her arms, still sore from the day. "Alright. I'll work on it," she kicked off her boots, wriggling up to the head of the bed.

The princess joined her, and Cassandra laid her head on her lap as she played with her hair. Delicate hands tenderly sorted out the tangles, as she idly ran her fingers through her curls.

Cassandra sighed happily at the gentle touch. She really did like times like this with Rapunzel, with the two of them just quietly enjoying each other's company. Some part of her missed Eugene's usual droning on about every little detail of his day and the latest trouble Stan and Pete had gotten into, but there was something extra-special about having Rapunzel all to herself.

Rapunzel bent down, planting a soft kiss on her hair. She breathed in deeply, relishing their closeness and the calm that persisted between them. Perhaps she had been secretly missing having some alone time with Cassandra, too. She loved her and Eugene _so much_ , that it was always a struggle to be away from either of them. But she could tell that they were a little different when they were around each other; a little more reserved and a little more guarded with their emotions. They trusted each other, true, but there were still some parts of themselves reserved for moments alone with Rapunzel. Sometimes she forgot that.

"You smell like sulfur," she remarked, catching the scent in Cassandra's hair.

"O-oh, do I?" Cassandra stammered, suddenly hyper aware that she must stink from being at work all day. "I can go bathe-"

"No, I like it."

"You do?"

"Mhmm," she resumed stroking her hair. "I've smelled it on you off and on for weeks. It's part of who you are now. Eugene smells of hair gel and face cream and occasionally sweat. Mom always seems to smell like flowers and fruit. Dad smells like earth and citrus from his beard oil, sometimes with a little bit of mom mixed in. You-you smell of sulfur and salt, with something metallic behind it all."

"So everybody else smells like nice beauty products and I smell like a campfire?"

"I love that about you," she shifted from her sitting position, sliding down so she could cuddle with Cassandra. "The fact that you come and see me first thing after coming back from Xavier's, without fully washing up. Like you're so excited to see me you don't even think about it. Mom and dad have to be perfect whenever they go out. Even Eugene likes to fix his hair most of the time before I can see him. But you come to me just as you are. You come to me honestly, just as you always have. I love you for that."

Cassandra snuggled into Rapunzel, taking in a deep breath. One might think Rapunzel would smell an almost sickly-sweet, but Cassandra considered it to be a lovely floral tang. Near to what her mom smelled like, she supposed, though she'd never personally been close enough to Queen Arianna to be sure. Oftentimes, there was also the pungent undertone of Eugene's gel, and the musk of man-scent.

But tonight, she smelled clean and fresh, of soap and bubble bath. It made Cassandra doubt Rapunzel's assurance that it was fine that she wasn't squeaky-clean.

"At least let me change into nightclothes," Cassandra argued, noting that Rapunzel was already dressed for bed.

"Of course."

She sat up, and Rapunzel followed, encircling her arms around her girlfriend. She tugged their bodies close, nestling her head between her shoulder blades.

"Raps, I can't get changed if you're holding me hostage."

Rapunzel gave her a squeeze. "It's so hard to let you go though," she pressed her lips to the back of her neck, breathing lightly.

Cassandra stiffened, feeling the heat against her skin. "Raps…"

"You like that?"

She could hear the smirk in her tone. She felt Rapunzel place another gentle kiss near the same spot, and shivered at the tender contact. She leaned back, savoring the closeness.

"Mhmm," she practically had to keep herself from whimpering.

So Rapunzel continued, peppering the sensitive space with fond kisses and light touches, until Cassandra was practically melting against her, totally relaxed and at ease. Rapunzel knew she was very privileged to see Cassandra in such a vulnerable state, and stored the memory of this moment within her.

"That's enough," Cassandra expressed when she'd finally had her fill.

"Alright," Rapunzel's hand ghosted over her bicep, sliding away to let Cassandra escape.

"I'll be back," she turned and smiled, reassuring her that she had made no foul.

"I'll be waiting for you," she grinned coyly.

Cassandra blushed as she scurried away to seek out one of the few outfits she had stashed away in Rapunzel's closet. Though most of the time she and Eugene mutually spent the night with Rapunzel, she still had her private quarters where most of her things were kept. The room was large enough to house all three of them, sure, but the brunette had a habit of rearranging everything when she wanted a change of scenery, making it near impossible for another person to keep anything in one place. Not to mention the risk of a paint spill on one of her maps or an errant color stained hand coming into contact with one of her outfits.

Still, it was more convenient to keep a few articles of clothing around than to trudge back to her old room just for a night shirt and pants.

She made a trip to the bathroom, just to wash up and be _sure_ her smell wasn't all that bad. When she returned, Rapunzel had turned down the lights and burrowed herself beneath the covers, and popped her head out as Cassandra joined her. Short brown hair had gotten mussed under the blankets, and Cassandra reached a hand up to smooth it out, before cupping her cheek in her hand and drawing her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Rapunzel silently leaned her head on Cassandra's chest, sighing happily.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to your heartbeat. It lets me know you're really here."

"Oh?"

"I worried about you when you were gone. There were so many times while I was in the castle or out in town that I thought I saw you. A glimpse of dark hair or a green cloak made my heart skip a beat. But when I looked again, I was always wrong. I wanted to be happy that you were happy but… sometimes I wasn't. Sometimes I wished you had stayed with me and that you had never left. I know that feeling was selfish. I know if I had asked you to, you would have stayed. But you are your own person, and I would never want to take your ability to choose your own path away from you. I still couldn't help being sad when you left."

"Leaving made me sad too. So much of myself, my life, had always been tied to Corona. But at some point I figured out that I didn't know who I was. What made me, _me_. I had worked all my life trying to make other people happy. Focusing on everybody but myself. Going along with what other people wanted. I needed to go, to find the person that I was and who I wanted to be. Being around everyone who had tied me down, whether they meant to or not, wouldn't have allowed me to do that."

"I know you had to go. I'm glad that you decided to, even if I missed you. You were doing what was best and right for you, and I can't help but admire you for that. I know it's not the same, but leaving the tower and everything that was familiar to me was _terrifying_. Even though you had more freedom in Corona than I had growing up, that doesn't mean you couldn't still feel trapped."

"I think you're right about that, Raps. Corona's not a bad place, but after a while it started to stifle me without me noticing. I know I would have been content to succeed my father in his role. And I would have felt happy that I was making him proud. But I came to realize I might not have ever been happy with myself. That maybe I only wanted to be Captain so badly because I saw it as the ultimate way to earn my father's approval. And then I figured out that I didn't need his approval in every aspect of my life. I didn't need _anyone_ to approve of the things I did and the decisions I made."

"Well, I'm really glad the decisions you made brought you back home," Rapunzel moved to give Cassandra a kiss, then resumed her position. "How did you figure out it was _right_ for you?"

"Besides the fact I knew you were waiting for me?"

"Come on, it couldn't just be for me. After all that talk about not seeking the approval of others?"

"It was a big part of it, at first. I already knew I wasn't going to cling to and depend on you to provide for me for the rest of my life. That's not my style. I wanted to be stable and earn my own keep. I wanted to do something I chose, something I could work for and that wouldn't just be given to me."

"And you found the apprenticeship at Xavier's."

"Yeah. My whole thing with hoarding weapons, I think, _started_ as me trying to impress my dad. But I kind of liked them too. Knowing their history and origin. I liked showing them off to you. It was something I was passionate about, even though I didn't want to admit it. Having pride in anything felt… _wrong_. Arrogant. I had to learn that there's nothing wrong with being good at or knowledgeable about something. I think that you, being my friend, and taking an interest in my interests in a way that no one had before, helped me see that. I don't know that I ever would have become my own person without you wheedling your way into my personal life."

Rapunzel _hmm_ -ed softly, wordlessly feeling the subtle rise and fall of Cassandra's chest. "I could tell you were passionate, even when you tried to hide your excitement. I always want to share my latest paintings with those closest to me, so I didn't understand why you might be so reserved about the things you loved."

"It was you that helped me open up just by unabashedly being yourself. By not caring what other people thought about you not wearing shoes or more casual dress than other royals. You did what made you most comfortable, what made you happy. I guess I couldn't help but admire you for that."

"We've always been fond of each other, haven't we?"

"Yeah. I suppose we have," her fingers lazily threaded through Rapunzel's brunette hair, as she stared up at the paintings covering the formerly white ceiling. Most other princesses in the world would never think of getting their hands dirty or putting in the work to paint an entire room by themselves. Even without the whole magic hair thing, Rapunzel was quite unlike any other princess- or any other person, for that matter- that Cassandra had ever met. The "world's peppiest princess", as she had described her after they first met. Much as she had refused to admit it to herself or anyone else, at some point that contagious pep had rubbed off on her. Now she found herself, in bed with the same person she had tried and failed to keep at arm's length like the rest of the people in her life.

"You still awake, Raps?"

She lifted her head, eyes half-lidded as she smiled fondly. "Barely," she yawned, shifting so she could wrap her arms around her partner, burying her face in her hair.

Cassandra curled into the crook of Rapunzel's neck, turning her face upwards to plant a chaste kiss against her skin. Then she settled down, into the space where she fit perfectly next to her girlfriend.

"I love you."

Her heart fluttered at the words, even after all this time. Even after hearing the phrase hundreds, probably thousands of times. Spoken with so much unbridled tenderness that washed away any doubt that it was illegitimate. It had taken her some time to accept it was true; that someone could really feel that way about her, and she was worthy of it. Her cheeks flushed as she dwelled on how fortunate she was to be here with this wonderful brilliant person who had latched onto her a few years before and refused to let go. Yet her heart still soared every time she thought of the love Rapunzel held for her.

"I love you too," she smiled, feeling Rapunzel grip her a little tighter.

Cassandra relaxed into the embrace, darkness closing in around her as she drifted off to sleep. She would have never imagined in her wildest dreams that she could be so happy. So at peace and fulfilled. She would have never considered herself deserving of such joy, but Rapunzel had at long last convinced her that she was. Eugene, too, had a hand in it, to a lesser extent.

Everything was still, except for the faint sound of Rapunzel's shallow breathing. It was comforting to know she was there, and that she'd always be there in the morning, every day for as long as Cassandra needed. It was hard to believe she could be so lucky.

The love they shared was immeasurable, born of heartache and misconceptions, but fostered in honesty and understanding. They had weathered insurmountable odds, and come out stronger for their struggle. There could not be any question about the depth of their love, nor the lengths they would go to maintain it. They had found happiness in each other, and there was no force in the universe that could sever their bond.


End file.
